Insomniac
by Rusty Marshmellows
Summary: A Pink Floyd SongFic. Raven has a self destrucive habbit. For those of you who don"t know who Pink Floyd is, they're an English angst Band. Don't let the word pink fool you. Rated to ber on the safe side. If you're waiting for updates, i update at midnigt
1. Open My Letter or My Arm

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or Breath. Cartoon Network owns Teen Titans, and Pink Floyd owns Breath  
  
Ugh... I rolled over and looked at the dark silhouette of my alarm clock. 1:10 AM. Breath, Breath in the air. There was no way I was getting back to sleep. Not today, not yesterday, not tomorrow. I had been caught in a merciless insomnia for weeks. Don't be afraid to care  
  
Leave, but don't leave me I futilely resisted the urge to pick up the letter-opener on my nightstand. Its tantalizing blade seemed to call out to me. "Raven, I can help you. I can make all of your problems go away." Look around,  
  
Choose your own ground,  
  
Long you live and high you fly,  
  
And smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry I snapped a rubber band on my arm. I tip I picked up off the Internet. It was supposed to stop me from cutting myself. "Whenever you feel like cutting, snap a rubber band on your arm." My therapist had said. And all you touch and all you see Is all your life will ever be. It wasn't fair, my therapist said I am depressed because I have no friends, but I have no friends because people think I'm a freak because I'm depressed. Run, rabbit run  
  
Dig that hole, forget the sun  
  
And when at last the work is done  
  
Don't sit down  
  
It's time to dig another one. The rubber band didn't work, I picked up the letter opener, my heart started racing, kind of stupid if you think about it, that would only make you bleed more. I slowly slid the naked blade across my forearm. When I removed it, a long, deep, cut was etched into my arm. I watched as best I could in the inadequate lighting, but I didn't need to see to know what was happening, I could feel a warm, thick liquid seep over my arm. For long you live and high you fly  
  
But only if you ride the tide  
  
And balanced on the biggest wave  
  
You race towards an early grave.  
  
(A/N) Okay, my first songfic. Please review, I'll update after my 1st review. 


	2. ennui

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or the song "Time". Cartoon Network owns Teen Titans, and Pink Floyd owns Time. (The song, not the continuum.) 

I hadn't gotten any sleep last night-this night- whatever you want to call it. I finally gave up and went downstairs. Making sure the sleeve of my leotard covered my most recent cuts. Beast Boy was playing game station with Cyborg, nothing special. Robin was flirting with Starfire, nothing special. I sat down on the couch and opened my copy of Edgar Allan Poe's short stories, nothing special.

**Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day  
You fritter and waste the hours in an offhand way**

I knew what to expect for the entire day, nothing surprised me anymore. No one dared to come near me. _Am I that aggressive?_

**Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town  
Waiting for someone or something to show you the way **

It started raining, it rained a lot in Jump City, but the water never collected, it all ran into the bay. Like an hour-glass with a hole in it.

**Tired of lying in the sunshine staying home to watch the rain  
You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today**

Robin wanted to talk to us about keeping our minds on our work. He's one to talk, he spends every spare moment trying to seduce Starfire. The little spiky haired pervert. I swear, given the chance, I'd break his smug little face before you could say "Expensive facial repair."

**And then one day you find ten years have got behind you  
No one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun**

**So you run and you run to catch up with the sun but it's sinking  
Racing around to come up behind you again **

I need a change of scenery before I do something drastic.

**The sun is the same in a relative way but you're older,**

God damn! LET ME OUT OF HERE!

**Shorter of breath and one day closer to death **

That's it, I've had enough. I've had enough of Robin. I've had enough of Cyborg. I've had enough of Beast Boy and Starfire. I've had enough of all this.

**Every year is getting shorter never seem to find the time  
Plans that either come to naught or half a page of scribbled lines**

This is it. I got up and left for the door. "Where're you going?" Robin asked me. "Out..." I replied, turning my head so my hood would conceal a silent tear. I turned my back on my friends for one last time, and went out through the large wooden double doors. Closing them gently behind me. As I looked back on Titans' Tower, a leaf fell in a puddle, sending ripples across my reflection, framed in an oil sheen.

**Hanging on in quiet desperation is the English way  
The time is gone, the song is over,  
Thought I'd something more to say  
**


End file.
